Undercover
by elanalauren
Summary: The agents are assigned to another undercover case, except these neighbours are not nearly as uptight.
1. Chapter One: The Assignment

**Title:** Undercover

**Author: ** elana

**Rating: **T or NC-13

**Email:** Anywhere, just keep my name, email and other info attached and let me know where.

**Spoilers:** A little bit of Arcadia, but nothing big.

**Feedback:** Love it, want it, gotta have it! Please provide it!

**Disclaimer:** None of the X-Files characters are mine, and neither are any references to the X-Files, but at least the story is mine.

**Summary:** The agents are assigned to another undercover case, except these neighbours are not nearly as uptight.

**Author's Notes:** This is probably gonna be the longest X-Files fic I've written. I really appreciate all comments as long as they are nice and/or constructive, and I try to respond to all. So, please, don't hesitate!

**Chapter One – The Assignment**

Mulder's Office

July 3, 1999 – 11:30am

Today… today is one of those days. Scully and I were stuck in an hour-long conference in Skinner's office. Then we spent two more hours doing paperwork we've been avoiding. Plus, it doesn't help that we're stuck in a stuffy office, in the middle of summer, with no air conditioning. It was hell.

I jump when Scully says the first thing either of us has spoken in over an hour.

"Finished!" she turns her head to look at me. I look down at the papers in my lap. I have been daydreaming for a while now and I forgot about the reports I am supposed to be doing. She's giving me a strange look, probably, because I'm starring at her with piles of untouched paperwork all around me. "Mulder, are you okay?"

"Besides being sweltering hot, I'm just peachy."

"The sooner you finish those reports, the sooner we can get out of this basement. Speaking of heat, Mulder, have you gone over the new case Skinner gave us, the one in California?"

"Not yet." I throw the papers into an already overflowing box and walk over to where I left the case file. At that moment, the phone rings and I turn to see Scully reach for it.

"Scully," she says into the receiver. "Yes, sir. We were just about to look over it." She gives me a motion to keep reading, so I look down at the case and continue listening. "Of course, sir, we'll be right up." She hangs up the phone and looks over at me. "I hope you're good at speed reading, because Skinner would like to see us in his office in ten minutes to discuss how we'll handle the case."

Skinner's Office

July 3, 1999 – Noon

"Good afternoon, agents." Skinner acknowledges both of us with a nod of his head.

"Good afternoon. Sir, I'm not sure I understand why we're here."

"It has been decided that this case should be handled in a different fashion, Agent Scully. The town where the missing women live is small and neighbourly. The town has a spotless reputation and the sheriff has asked us to keep our investigation on the down low for as long as possible. Therefore, the Deputy Director and I have decided that the best way to pursue this case is for the two of you to observe the friends and neighbours of the victims by going undercover.

I have completed the task of arranging everything you will need. Your plane will leave tomorrow morning at 11:45am. Your IDs and background information are in these two files. Everything else has already been brought to your new home, including the proper clothing suited for your rolls. You may have the afternoon off to pack anything else you think you may need. I also suggest going over your rolls. Do either of you have any questions?" Mulder and I shake our heads. "Well, then you are both dismissed. "Have a nice day, agents."

­­­­­­­­­­­­Mulder's Office

July 3, 1999 – 12:20am

Another undercover case in another friendly neighbourhood. I wonder if we'll be pretending to be married, like last time. Scully didn't seem to like being married at the Falls and she hasn't said a word to me since we left Skinner's office. "So, Scully, what are our names this time?" She hated the names I picked out last time. I had just meant it as a joke, but I guess I just embarrassed her.

"Kate and Andrew Whitfield. Not bad. Kate is short for my middle name. I've always kind of liked it."

"Hmm, Kate and Andrew Whitfield. You're right, Scully, not bad. It's no Rob and Laura Peatrie though." At least Scully likes the names this time. That's a good sign.

"It was 'Pee'trie, Mulder. There's a lot more than names here and we need to have it all memorized by the time we get there tomorrow. They even have some suggestions of how we should portray our characters. Maybe we should get together later to go over it." Uh oh, my apartment's a mess.

"Sounds good, how about I meet you at your place around eight? I'll bring a pizza."

"Sure, but you're going to have to clean your apartment up sooner or later." She smiles as she gets her things and walks out the door. I yell down the hall.

"I will see you later."

Scully's Apartment

July 3, 1999 – 8:47pm

_Knock, knock._

I am pulled away from the files by a knock at the door. There is so much background info on Kate and Andrew. I'm not sure whether I'll be able to remember it all. I get up to answer the door. "You're late." I notice he's has something behind his back. I try to peek, but he won't let me see. "Mulder, what have you got?" I give him my famous eyebrow.

"Don't you know what day it is, Kate?" He gives me his best hurt look that I've always had a soft spot for. As far as I can remember, there is nothing special about today. I decide to keep the eyebrow up. At this, he pulls out a bottle of wine. "We've been married for exactly one month." He gives me a huge grin and walks into the kitchen to get some wine glasses. "Oh, the pizza is going to be delivered here in about ten minutes. I was already running late, so I figured delivery would be better than me picking it up." I walk back to the couch and start reading the files again.

"Okay, so, I am Katharine Amanda, maiden name Lovett, born July 27th, 1974, to James and Olivia Lovett. You are Andrew Cameron Whitfield, born December 2nd, 1970, to Wilfred and Lillian Whitfield. Mulder, are you listening?"

"Yes, and we're pretty young. You're 24 and I'm 28. Your birthday is coming up at the end of this month. What do we do for a living?" I flip through a few pages as he comes to sit at the couch.

"Um… Apparently, I'm working on my acting career, while you are a writer, working on your first novel. We are living off a large inheritance from your parents, who died in a plane crash many years ago."

"Young, rich and in love," he leers my way.

"That seems to be the case for most of the couples in this town," I say, ignoring his innuendo as usual, but sometimes I would like to respond with something equally suggestive, just to see how he would react, yet I doubt I ever will.

"What do you mean?"

"Well apparently most of the neighbourhood is couples in their twenties and almost all of them have blood money. They all like to have fun, all the time, because they have no need to work. Those that do work don't really have very demanding jobs."

"So they can do whatever they want?"

"Basically. Besides breaking the law."

"Scully," he smiles my way, "I think this is the beginning of a very enjoyable assignment."

Scully's Apartment

July 4, 1999 – 9am

"_R – E – S – P – E – C – T. Find out what it means to me. R – E – S - ."_

_CRASH!_

What was that? I think something fell on my head, because at the moment, said head is filled with extreme pain. I reach my hand up to feel it. Nope, my head seems fully intact. I guess I should probably open my eyes to see what the hell that noise was… In a minute. Besides the splitting headache, I am actually quite comfortable at the moment. What ever I am lying on has formed perfectly to my body. There is something warm, soft and sweet smelling rested on my chest. After about five minutes, I make myself open my eyes, mainly because; wherever I am I need to find some aspirin before my head explodes. Immediately when I open my eyes I see red. As my eyes focus, I see that the mass of red I saw is really a head covered in red hair.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two: The Greeting

**Undercover**

By Elana

**Author's Notes: **Oh my god! Thank you everyone who reviewed! Your reviews made me soooo happy! You have all encouraged me to write more, and quickly. Please keep them coming. If you're wondering, each chapter will be about the same length, but at the rate it's going there will be a lot of them. All info such as spoilers, warnings, disclaimer and summary are at the start of chapter one. The rating is T or NC-13. Somehow, I missed that on chapter one.

**Chapter 2: The Greeting**

Scully's Apartment

July 4, 1999 – 9:09am

"Scully, wake up." Mm… Why does my alarm clock sound like Mulder? Oh, right.

"Morning, Mulder." I open my eyes to see Mulder sitting halfway up and leaning over to look at me.

"Not that I mind waking up with you, but why are we in your bed together?" Here is my chance to get him back for all that innuendo he throws at me. Not to mention him drinking to much wine to go home last night. I don't mind him being here, but it is not a piece of cake dealing with a drunken Mulder. I think I'm gonna go for it, because he's had it coming for a long time now. I put on the most hurt face I can manage.

"You don't remember last night?" I immediately see his panic face go up. Have I mentioned how much I love that face? Priceless. Hmm… how far should I go with this? "I mean, I know you had a lot of wine, but… all those things you said… You didn't mean it?" I try to make my voice sound as innocent as possible. I don't know if I've succeeded, though. I sit up and turn my back to him, so that he doesn't notice if I slip up.

"Um… I don't know what happened or what I said last night, so I can't really say whether I meant it or not?" Hmm, that was kind of a good answer. I wonder what he thinks happened? I turn my head to look at him.

"I knew you didn't mean it! How could I have been so stupid! Well Mulder, what do you think happened?!" His panic face is still there. Maybe I should stop. He reaches for my hand, but I pull away. I'd rather not, but I'm supposed to be upset with him.

"Look… Scully," his hand turns my shoulder so I'm facing him again. "I don't know what I said, but if it was about you… it was probably true." Well… I wasn't expecting that. Maybe he's still drunk. Or maybe he's just not thinking straight because of a hangover. I'm gonna stop before he says any more.

"You mean, you _really_ don't think I could pass for 25?"

"… What?" Now he just looks confused.

"I was just kidding, Mulder. All you did last night was continue your commentary on our case and drink too much wine. I don't know what you thought happened, but if you thought what I think you thought happened, then I would like to tell you that that would never happen." He looks even more confused now, but if I say anything more we'll be late. He really needs to get going. "Do you want some quick breakfast and coffee, before you go back to your place to pack?"

"Umm… pack?... I did." He gets up and follows me into the kitchen. "I mean, before I came over last nigh, I packed and put my bag in my trunk." I start the coffee and go to the fridge.

"Good, I was worried you wouldn't have enough time before we need to go to the airport. You want eggs and toast?"

"Yes, please! And do you have any aspirin?"

Airplane

July 4, 1999 – 12:14pm

"I really hope I don't slip up. I never was good at studying." She's worrying too much about this. I wonder why, she isn't usually one to worry about things like this.

"How the hell did you get through medical school if you aren't good at studying?" She gives me a dirty look for second-guessing her.

"I slept with my professor." Ha, ha. That was a good one. Wait… she's kidding right? I'll have to question her on it later. In the meantime…

"Well in that case, I'm all for teaching you a few things." I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively. Boy, I can't wait to start this case. There will be so many opportunities for innuendo.

"Shut up, Mulder." She may glare, but she knows she loves it.

5 minutes from the undercover home

July 4, 1999 – 3:48pm

"Mulder, you just missed the turn. Fine, turn here then."

"Scully, how many times do I have to tell you. You need to tell me _before_ I'm supposed to turn."

"I did. You weren't listening. You were staring at that woman walking her dog."

"I was not staring!" Sure, you weren't.

"You need to make a right at the next intersection." Why does he never stare at me like that? Because he's not supposed to stare at me like that. "It should be right around here. There it is. Who are those people?"

"They look like welcoming, friendly neighbours." He says it sarcastically, and I certainly concur.

"Oh for god sake. Why does every community have to come with a welcoming committee?" It looks like there are two couples standing on the front walk of our new 'home.' Don't they have something better to do? And of course, he's staring again. "Mulder!"

"Whaaaat?" He looks at me annoyed.

"Stop staring and get out of the car."

"I wasn't staring!" As we get out of the car, the skinny blond Mulder was ogling comes prancing over.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood!" My god. She is unnaturally chipper. "You must be the Whitfields! We're ecstatic to get to know you! I'm Melanie, and this is my husband Jake. We live two doors down. This is May and David. They are right next door to you two. And of course we all know that you are Kate and Andrew, but we are psyched to learn more about you both!" Her husband has a hand on her hip and is staring at her as if he wants nothing more than to throw her over his shoulder and take her back to their bed. "We're having a party at our place tomorrow night and we will absolutely die if you don't come." If only.

"Oh, we wouldn't want that, now would we." I hope she noticed my sarcasm.

"We'd love to come," Mulder answers.

"Super! Oh! What time is it, hon?" Her husband responds with the least amount of words possible.

"4, babe." I need to get away from these two before I shoot them.

"Oh shit! We gotta leave, unfortunately, or we'll be late. But we'll see you tomorrow. Chow!" Oh, thank god. As they leave, the other two look at us apologetically. May speaks first.

"Sorry about her. She's just really enthusiastic. She may not be too bright, but she's harmless."

"Well almost," David adds. "I'm pretty sure she has flirted with every male in town. I don't know if she's aware she's doing it or not."

"Anyway, we'll let you get settled. We just wanted to be here to make sure you didn't leave right after she greeted you." She gives a little laugh. "We sure thought about it."

"Thank you for that," I say gratefully.

"Well, welcome to the neighbourhood. We'll see you at Melanie and Jake's party, if you're still going."

"Yeah, we'll see you there," I say. Mulder gives a little wave as they walk across their lawn to their house, then turns to me.

"Shall we explore our new house, Mrs. Whitfield?"

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three: The Rough Beginning

**Undercover**

By Elana

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 3 done! Did you all catch my Arcadia reference at the end of the first part?  I've changed the rating to R, not for this chapter, but for chapters to come. I've also made some minor changes to the first two chapters in response to some reviews I got. They are very minor. You may not even notice them. Anyway, this chapter is considerably shorter than the others are, but I figured better that nothing. Sorry, but I've been up to my eyebrows in busy.

**Chapter Three – The Rough Beginning**

Whitfield Residence

July 4, 1999 – 4:09pm (a couple of minutes later)

What is it about undercover assignments that make Scully so irritable? This is only the second undercover case we've had, but yet again, she's getting in a foul mood. I guess all I can do is try not to annoy her and maybe cheer her up a bit. "Wait, Scully, don't go in yet!" She stops.

"Why?" I drop the two bags I'd just unloaded from the car and start jogging over to her. "Mulder, what?!" When I reach her, I stand right in front of her for a second, and then scoop her up before she can stop me. "Ahh, oh no! Mulder put me down right now!" I carry her through the already opened front door, through the hallway, and into the living room. There are two couches opposite each other and I head for the closest. All this way, Scully continues to protest and command me to put her down. However, just as I'm about to do just that and plop her down on the couch, I slip on the rug in front of the couch and stumble backwards. Unable to catch my balance, I fall backwards onto the opposite couch with Scully falling on top of me. The couch then proceeds to topple over and we continue to fall with it. When we finally land, I smack the back of my head on the hardwood floor and Scully's chin jabs into my collarbone.

"Ow." I hear Scully groan, but she doesn't get up. As the throbbing in my head starts to subside, I begin to realise our position. Scully's face is in the crook of my neck. My left hands are around her waist, very low on her waist. I feel her back arch as she, unsuccessfully, tries to get up. I stifle a groan as her hips shift above mine and I promptly remove my hands from around her, when she slowly lifts her head.

"I'm guessing that didn't end the way you were planning."

"Not quite." When she gets up, she makes sure she leans on me and pushes me down as much as possible.

"If you're done playing house, could you go and get the bags you left outside?"

Whitfield Residence

July 4, 1999 – 4:17pm (again, just a few minutes later)

Living with Mulder, pretending to be his wife and all the extra innuendo, all together result in me being extremely tense during undercover cases. I tell myself its stress from too much Mulder for too long, but in the back of my mind I know it's because I'm scared of getting too use to it. Therefore, I act stiff and cold making it highly miserable for all. I should stop, because it's not fair to those around me, mainly Mulder. I can try my best.

"Hey Scully, shall we explore the rest of the house? Maybe tip over a few other pieces of furniture?" I hear him call from the front door after returning with the bags. Even from another room I can hear the suggestive undertone.

"Sounds good. We should explore the sleeping arrangements, see if there are two beds, or if you'll need to sleep on the couch again," I reply humorously.

"No way! Did you see the size of those couches? Even if I put them together, there's still no chance of me being remotely comfortable. I'm sorry, Scully, but if anyone's sleeping on a couch it's you." Well, I suppose that's fair. He's right, they are tiny couches, but I'm not sleeping there. Even for me they're small.

We reach the landing at the top of the stairs and sure enough, there only seems to be one bedroom with one queen size bed. While the both of us stand in the doorway staring at the one bed, I suggest, "Why don't we deal with that later?"

"I agree!" With that, he walks over to the closet and opens its doors. "Hey, I could sleep in here," he jokes, and when I peer into the closet myself, I get what he means. The closet, more like a room, is one of the biggest I've seen. The girly side of me is in heaven." Or maybe you'd like to." Mulder jokes at my reaction to the closet that is filled with the clothes provided for our undercover roles. My joy diminishes considerably as I get a closer look at the contents, none of which look anything like what I would normally wear.

The far wall holds shoes and accessories for both of us, but mostly me. Women's clothing fills the wall to my right and part of the left wall, the rest of which holds men's clothes. As for the women's clothing however, not only is there not a single suit, but the majority of my wardrobe is composed of items that do not leave much to the imagination. My eyes scan over tube tops, short skirts tiny dresses and pieces of fabric I can't identify. There were a few things I might consider wearing, yet they borderline and limited. I turn to find Mulder sifting through a drawer. "I'm not wearing these things," I conclude.

"Oh, but Scully what about this?" He turns to me with a black string bikini top held up in front of him. Honestly. Obviously, a man chose my wardrobe.

"You're right, Mulder," His eyebrows fly up. "It suits you wonderfully." He rolls his eyes and stuffs it back in the drawer.

"Well, bikini or no bikini," He wiggles is eyebrows. "You'll have to wear some of it. It's all you have. Besides, you need to fit in with the other wives." I try to think back to what Melanie and May were wearing and realize that they _had_ been dressed more trendy _and_ skimpy, though Melanie more so. "I bet I could find what Melanie was wearing from this closet," he adds.

"I'm sure _you_ can remember exactly what Melanie was wearing."

"Hard to miss, very vibrant colour."

"Right. That's probably not the only thing about her you found vibrant." However, Mulder doesn't miss a beat.

"Yes, she's got quite the vibrant personality." I throw a pillow at him before I leave the room.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter Four: The First Night

**Undercover**  
By Elana

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I know it has been forever since I posted chap. 3, but I hope you all are still interested. Several things have changed since I posted last, one of which is that I got a new Macbook pro, which I adore. I also went back to school, film school to be specific, but now I'm done for the summer. Over the summer break I'm going to try and post as many chapters as possible and I hope that will make up for not posting for over a year. I'll try to make this a longer chap too. Just to let you guys know, I will finish this story. It may take a while, but I will finish it. Also, I realized recently that July 4th is... well... the 4th of July for Americans, but since I'm Canadian and I forgot about that, lets pretend that in this story it isn't a holiday, but just a regular ol' day. ok? ok. Sorry if that may offend anyone. Also, I've started adding the POV to each section, at the beginning, in italics.

**  
Chapter Four ****– ****The First Night**

_

* * *

Mulder_

Whitfield Residence  
July 4, 1999 - 11:03pm

Scully and I had just finished watching some TV movie, and I realized that it was getting late, especially if we are going to get in a full day of inconspicuous investigating tomorrow.

"Well, Scully, I think I'm about ready to tackle those sleeping arrangements. How about you?" I turn to see her practically asleep already, as she sits next to me on the couch.

"I'm too tired to argue about it, Mulder," she says lazily, "It's been a long day. We're adults, we can share a bed. It's not like it'll be the first time."

"Thank god." The both of us drag ourselves off the couch and mosey on upstairs.

"You can use the bathroom first, Mulder. I'm going to see what I have to sleep in." she says as she disappears into the large closet.

"Okay, good luck." I grab my toothbrush from my bag and head for the bathroom. A minute or two into my routine, I hear Scully's voice, still in the closet.

"Oh, for Christ sake!" After taking a second to finish up, I go investigate.

"What's up Scully? Did they not give you sleepwear? Can I come in? Are you decent?" I say before entering the closet.

"Yeah, come in." I find her with hands on hips staring at some open drawers, frustration on her face. "No, they gave me things, just nothing I'll be comfortable wearing." She holds up a tiny piece of fabric with strings hanging off of it, and it takes me a moment to realize that it is supposed to be some kind of nightgown. She indicates the rest of the drawer and I look down to see an assortment of items of the same idea.

"I don't see the problem." I comment with a smirk. She tosses the garment at my face before turning to my small section of the closet. "No, seriously, Scully, I've seen you before in less."

"That's not the same. That has only been when I was dying or something and we weren't sharing a bed. It's different. Somehow I don't think Skinner would approve of us sleeping in the same bed at all, never mind while I wear something like that." Ironically, I realize that he was probably the one who had put her in this situation. She steps over to my minuscule section in the closet. "I'm going to borrow a shirt of yours for tonight. It's still not quite as long as I would like, but it's better than anything in there. I'll figure something else out tomorrow. You done in the bathroom?"

"Uh huh. Go ahead." I admit, since she opened that drawer, my attention has been split between what she was saying and images of her wearing some of those items inside and the idea of her wearing my clothes does not help either. That is not the way to be thinking when I will soon be, platonically, sharing a bed with the woman. I am out of this closet and away from the drawer full of lingerie as soon as I can find myself some pajamas.

_

* * *

Scully_

July 5, 1999 - 9:00am

I am awaken by the alarm, but I am far too comfortable to acknowledge it in the slightest, so I snuggle closer to the source of my comfort.

"Hey, Scully, if you release me for just a second, I can shut off the alarm," I hear from my pillow. Once I relinquish my hold on the pillow, which I have come to realize is Mulder, the ringing stops. He returns to his original position with a shiver, and I feel very thankful. How much we enjoy waking up together hints to things I dare not think of, and I briefly wonder if we really should be cuddling like this. We are tangled together, legs entwined. I am laying in the crook of his arm with my hands kept warm between his back and the soft sheets. One of his arms encircles my back with his hand laying on my hip. His other is tracing circles on my arm and playing with the sleeve of the shirt that is really his. Forced to realize that, if we were same-sex partners, we would not be anywhere close to this position, making it completely inappropriate, I lift my head and pry my eyes open.

"As much as I'd like to stay in bed all day," at this he gives a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, which I, of course, ignore and continue, "We need to make a plan of attack. We need to practice our covers more and, perhaps, socialize with the neighbours a bit, even before the party this evening. If we can meet some people, we might have some idea of who to keep an eye on at the party. We also need to discuss the case and distinguish who or what we may be looking for." During my comments, I have sat up and run my fingers through my hair.

"Such a spoil-sport." he pouts.

"Would you like to shower first, or shall I?" I counter with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, you go ahead. I, need coffee." He uses me as an anchor to spring himself off the bed and out of the room and I hear him thumping down the stairs as I make my way to the bathroom.

_

* * *

Mulder_

July 5, 1999 - 10:13am

"So far, this case seems pretty straight forward, nothing strange about it, but they really haven't given us much to go on," I flip through the file as Scully determines what groceries we need from the store. "Two couples missing from this town in the past year and a half. Both disappear after only living here for a few weeks. You and I really aren't here to solve the case, but to provide an inside view of the community and to look out for anything suspicious among the residents. It is the other agents who are conducting the real investigation. Skinner is getting into a habit of lending us out to other departments." I sigh as I toss the case file onto the table and watch Scully move about the kitchen.

"It's a small price to pay to keep the x-files open, Mulder. Besides, it's not as if you aren't having your fun with this assignment. Far more relaxing than profiling, or stakeouts."

"Well, for our part, I guess all we can do now is get to know people in the neighbourhood. As much we both dread it, this party tonight will actually be quite convenient. Perhaps, we'll get a look at the seedy underbelly." I suggest with excitement and she counters.

"You take way too much delight in that."

_  


* * *

Scully_

July 5, 1999 - 2:47pm

"Yes, sir, everything is going smoothly." Scully sat in the kitchen, on the phone with Skinner, while Mulder explored their generous backyard. "We'll be attending a gathering this evening, where we'll get a chance to casually question some local couples." She had just finished putting away the groceries. "You're welcome, sir. We'll keep you fully informed."

She hangs up the phone and walks over to the patio door to see if she could spot Mulder. He had, and still was, exploring every nook and cranny of the property. He had spent some time, once he had discovered it, in the mini fitness room and in the full sized pool outside. She had to admit that the pool did look inviting, especially in the hot, summer California heat, but she had resisted. The problem was that she had failed to think of packing her own swimsuit and, though there were many up in the plentiful closet upstairs, the one Mulder had pulled out yesterday was probably the most modest of them all. She couldn't bring herself to prance around the open backyard in any of them.

I still can't see Mulder from the door, so I reluctantly step into the blazing heat of the sun. I spy him quickly, just beyond the view of the patio door near the hammock, so easy to locate because he is chatting with none other that Melanie, whom is wearing a hot pink, skin tight, tube dress.

A strange feeling bubbles inside me, and I note that it's most likely nausea from the sight of her, such a disgrace to women. When I study Mulder's face as she talks to him exuberantly, I see that he is only mildly interested in whatever she is saying and is only half listening. The uneasiness in me begins to fade away until she leans in to him and places a hand on his chest. However, like a good husband should, he politely removes her hand and with a pleasant expression, says something that makes her frown. I am reminded, though, that he has to do this. At the moment, it is his job to be faithful to me, I am his "wife." He spots me and waves me over. Reluctantly, I join them.

"Hey, gorgeous. Melanie was just telling me about their party tonight."

"Kate, what a darling little skirt! How charmingly conservative. You must be awfully hot though. Don't be afraid to show a little skin, honey. It's pretty much the norm around here, with this weather." Oh, brother. "Any who, I was just telling your charming husband that there is no need to bring anything to the party tonight. You are special guests. Feel free to show anytime after seven." It amazes me how sweetly, casual she is acting towards me, as we were best friends and she hadn't just been shamelessly flirting with my husband. This will be a long evening, indeed. Where did I leave my gun?

* * *

End of Chapter Four

**A/N:** Okay, well that's the end of this chapter. The next one will have the actually party, I think. I have a rough idea about where this will go, but I am open to suggestions. And I realize that my POVs keep changing, but I'm not fixing it. Reviews are welcomed with open cyber arms.


End file.
